Internet service providers (ISPs) may use the Remote Authentication Dial-In User Service (RADIUS) protocol, which is an authentication, authorization, and/or accounting system. When a user dials in or otherwise accesses an ISP, for example, the user may enter a username and a password. This information may be passed to a RADIUS server, which may check the username and password to authorize access to the ISP network and network services. The RADIUS protocol specification is maintained by a working group of the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) as described in RFC 2865 and 2866.